The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Part One
by archangel2
Summary: This is a fic that takes place around the time of the New Jedi Order seires, except i'm pretending the seires ended after the third book in the seires. Here's the basic idea, you can send me characters for the fic and i'll prolly put them in. Chap 7's up!
1. The Stage is Set

First of all, thank you for all the character submissions, and I hope I manage to write about your characters the way you imagined and give everyone an enjoyable story. The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

The Stage is Set    

          Treen Tsi confidently strode down the busy streets of Couruscant. People of different genders, races, and home worlds parted around him to provide him space. Despite the normal cut of his clothing, his presence was still dominating. His long black hair and widows peak that reached to the center of his forehead, along with the unrelieved black he was clad in and the way he walked that minded others of a predator caused them to stay clear. He stopped in front of a small shop. He didn't bother to read the sign. Whatever it said didn't matter, he knew who ran the shop, and what kind of store it was. 

          A woman bumped into seemingly by accident. Treen felt his pockets, he was missing his comlink. He smiled, he'd been hoping for some fun today.

He looked at the woman, she was walking casually without a care in her head, it seemed. The Sith stalked up behind her, and carefully shoved her into a nearby alley. No one noticed, or maybe no one cared. This far down on Coruscant it was probably a common occurrence.

          "Give it back, now," he growled. 

          The girl looked terrified, or maybe it was surprise, or maybe just a look of wide-eyed innocence. Her eyes were the only part of her face that wasn't covered in dirt so it was hard to tell. "Why, I don't know what you're talking about." _I guess it was innocence._

          "My comlink, give it back, now." He drew his vibro-blade and powered it on. There was no mistaking it now, that was fear.

          "H-here!" she dug it out of a pocket and tossed to him. Treen took a moment to inspect the comlink, then pocketed it. "Good choice," he said as he put away the now powered down weapon and strode away.

          The woman dusted herself off, a useless action, and smiled. He had been so concerned with his comlink he hadn't noticed the missing credits.

          "May I help you, sir?" a protocol droid asked. 

          "Is Garen Vorelas here?" the human asked.

          "I'm sorry, sir." the droid responded with an annoying voice that seemed common to all protocol droids. "I'm afraid that I cannot help you. Perhaps you have the wrong store?"

          "I've got the right store. I want to talk to him about a special import." Treen replied.

          A man walked out of a backroom. He was wearing a dark green hat on his head and black pants with a white shirt and a dark green vest. "It's alright, I'm expecting him."

          "Yes, sir," the droid made a small bow and stepped to the side. Treen followed the man to an office at the back of the store. 

          Garen closed the door behind them, and walked around to sit at his desk. "Whyren's Reserve?" he offered a cup. "I am not Corellian, but I do enjoy it."

          "No. Thank you," said Treen. 

          "Well then," Garen sipped the beverage. "what is this rare item you wanted me to find?"

          Treen gave him a datacard. Garen took the card gingerly and inserted it into a datapad. For a few moments he glanced at the display. "You do realize," he began. "that I can't legally sell this to you fully operational, even if I could find it." He gazed at his potential customer. 

          Treen chuckled. "Are you telling me that all of your deals are… legitimate?"

          Garen affected an expression of total innocence. "I purchase and sell information and merchandise for an agreed upon price and there is rarely renegotiation. I would consider that legitimate. What do you want this," he motioned with the datapad. "for?"

          "Let's just say I collect that type of antique. And I would appreciate it if it was in as close to original condition as possible. I have faith in your abilities to find it for me."

          The smuggler looked at the boy sitting in front of him. He really was little more than a boy, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, seventeen maybe, but that was unlikely. "I can find it. I cannot guarantee what condition it is in."

          "How much will this cost?"

          Garen typed a few keystrokes into his computer terminal. The smuggler turned his monitor to face Treen. He dug into his pocket, and when he found his credits missing he muttered a curse. "I will have that for you when it comes in."

          Treen pulled a single credit from his pocket, almost an insult. "Fair enough." Replied Garen before the youth stood and left.

          Lorania was about three-dozen paces from her X-wing starfighter with her lightsaber ignited. Two spherical probes floated in the air, firing stun bolts at her. She quickly deflected each oncoming assault with her lightsaber leaving a faint violet haze lingering in the air. _Two strait hours of this and anyone would be tired._ She tapped the remote on her belt and the probes returned to their place in her fighter. She followed them. _Where is my master? He disappeared months ago and hasn't made contact yet. What happened? Am I no longer worthy of his teaching?_ A sudden pain flared inside her head and her visions blanked, she could see nothing. Nothing, except the image of a man dressed in Sith robes with his hood obscuring his face from view. 

          "YOU WILL COME, SITH." The voice boomed inside her skull, making her want to scream, but she couldn't. "I HAVE SUMMONED YOU AND SO YOU WILL COME. YOU WILL COME." She fell to the ground, sweating more now than she had after her lightsaber practice. The sun was low in the sky, it had been just after morning when she had finished her practice. The days were short on this moon, but not that short. She strode with purpose to her X-wing; she knew where she had to go.

          Alanna awoke from her sleep and yawned. She was ready for another day of Jedi training. She stepped to the window and looked out. There were supposed to be new students arriving next week, but sometimes there were a few early ones. She looked out and saw the jungle, the animals, a clearing around the temple, and Galen stripped to the waist doing one-handed pushups. She sighed, when she went to sleep the night before, he was going through forms with his lightsaber in that spot. She shook her head and went to her closet to get dressed. He claimed that he did rest, but apparently he waited until no one could see him.  

          Dressed, Alanna walked out of her quarters and into the dining hall down passageway. When she stepped in, the hall was empty except for her friend Anakin Solo. "Hello," she said.

          He nodded and made a small wave with his hand, his mouth was full. "Where is everybody?"

          Anakin swallowed. "Master Luke said he had to meet with the other instructors, so we have a free day. Most of the other students, minus the really young ones, still haven't come back yet," Alanna nodded. A free day and all Galen does is train.

          "Well, I gotta go," said Anakin as he stuffed the last of his food into his mouth and downed a half full glass of whatever it was he was drinking. "I told Galen I'd do a practice dual with him today." Anakin ran out of the dining hall. 

          Alanna sighed. Sometimes she wondered how any woman managed to put up with a man when they were all so hard to understand. She went to find the one student left that wasn't already occupied, Myra.

          Alanna walked down the hall, trying to come up with something fun to do that day, without much success. There weren't even enough people to play a game of sabacc, well, there was but Galen didn't count. _He's too busy training to play a game of anything._

          "Myra," she called softly as she knocked on her friend's door. Well, they weren't exactly friends, Myra didn't have too many of those, but they certainly weren't enemies. Alanna opened the door slowly. Myra was sitting at her desk with her head down, asleep. Her computer was still on. Alanna sighed and left Myra to her sleep. _So much for fun._

          "Rouge six, seven. These guys are tough, wanna try that thing we were talking about?" Shey Klen'lya only had to wait half a second for a response.

          "Alright seven, I'll take point."

          "Roger that."

          Two X-wings immediately did a snap roll to port as the alarm sounded for a nearly acquired targeting lock. The second snubfighter turned around full and fired each of her four lasers in succession. The opposing Z-295 Headhunter dived to avoid the laser fire. As that happened, the first X-wing's wingman was being pummeled by the other Headhunter. One blast grazed her and a trail of smoke followed her fighter until the lack of oxygen extinguished the flames. The first X-wing fired two proton torpedoes at its opponent. The Z-295 of course, avoided this by crossing trails with his ally, something they had done before in this conflict. They would try to confuse the torpedoes until they exploded harmlessly away from them. But that was what they had counted on, this time the first Headhunter ran into the torpedo that was lying dead in space that Rouge seven had place there. The Headhunter was destroyed in a brilliant explosion.

          "We got him!" proclaimed six joyously. Their celebration was short live however when the computer screamed of a targeting lock.  Six pulled up, and straight into the torpedoes she had fired a moment ago. That left just seven. She wasn't in it for long though, her targeting lock warning screamed right before everything went dark. The cockpit canopy rose and Shey took off her helmet and jumped out of the simulator. "Ok," she said as she dropped to the floor and saw her fellow members of Rouge Squadron. Not all of them had flown in that sim, but her flight had. "What two pilots can shoot down a whole flight of Rouge squadron taking only one casualty?" She noticed one of the pilots she was flying against, she didn't recognize him. But the other one she recognized rather well. His name was Wedge.

Ok everyone, I was gonna make this chapter longer and a bit longer, but I decided to go ahead and post it since ff.net deleted my announcement. Sorry I didn't include more of the character submissions, but I plan to include the others soon. If I didn't get back to you on a character submission then don't worry, I'll be using your char in the fic. There was only one submission I didn't use and I told that person about it. If you want to submit a character and you still want to, it's not too late. But the farther along the story gets, the less likely it is I can incorporate a new character, so send them soon. You can either leave your char info in a review (I want lots of reviews by the way, character submission or otherwise) or send it to me at archangelguilo@yahoo.com . the minimum information is:

Name: (character name)

Force Ability: (how strong in the force your character is at the beginning of the fic)

Force Potential: (how strong in the force your char could be when maxed out)

Jedi: (trainee, knight, sith, etc)

Home world: (planet they are from)

Gender: (male/female)

Age: (I don't really care, as long as its realistic)

Height: (see age)

Eyes: (see Hair:)

Hair: (see Eyes:)

Race: (Twi'lek, Sullustian, Vor, Gotal, etc.)

Equipment: (note: you don't have to include a lightsaber, this is starting eq. Everyone who is a Jedi will get a lightsaber eventually, and probably a cooler one if they don't start out with one)

Ship(s): (like X-wing, Deathseed, Z-295 Headhunter (one I made up, a pretty nice fighter))

Credits: (don't care,  but please don't say none, almost everyone does)

Personality: (be very specific or I'll have to guess and it may not turn out how you imagined at all)

E-mail: (something like thisaddressisntreal@nowhere.gone) 

That's about all. Ja ne!   


	2. Confrontation

Well, I'm back. Remember to send in your characters and to r/r!

The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

**Confrontation**

          Treen Tsi had, in the last standard Couruscant hour, managed to turn his laughable one credit into ten thousand at the Long Odd's wheel. He usually didn't play that type of game, but it was the fastest way to get enough credits to play in a game of sabacc that would matter. He found a suitable game in the back of the casino. There was a young bothan playing, as well as a verpine, another human, and a quarren. "May I join the game?"

          All the players looked up at him. The bothan was young and noticeably nervous. Judging by the size of his pile of credits and the credits in front of the other players he most likely had no real skill at the game. Probably the son of some politician. Treen had never been able to distinguish the features of verpines and associate them with emotions, but he sensed confidence. The human frowned at his cards, but Treen sensed a cautious confidence from him. The quarren wasn't confident, she was just arrogant. "There is a five thousand credit opening bid," the bothan said.  "If you can cover that, you can stay in the game as long as you have credits."

          Treen pulled an unused chair from a nearby table and sat across from the human, with the verpine on his left and the quarren on his right. "What game are we playing?" asked Treen. There were many different versions of sabacc, nearly all of them played at one place or another on Couruscant. 

          "We're playing Ancient Sabacc." Said the quarren in basic.

          Ancient Sabacc was one of the first rules for sabacc, thus it's name. It used most of the same cards and same basic rules. You won the hand by gaining positive or negative twenty-three. Whoever came closest was the winner. There were four suits: flasks, coins, staves, and sabers. Flasks and coins were positive value, and staves and sabers were negative value. These rules didn't require a randomizer. Treen was familiar with Ancient Sabacc.

          The dealing machine dealt each player five cards. Treen gazed at his cards. The ten of flasks, the six and the eight of coins, the commander of staves, which was worth negative ten, and the four of staves was in his hand. That equaled out to positive ten, a pitiful hand. It was time for opening bets, and since he was the newcomer, he was the first bet. Treen put in the mandatory five thousand credits. To his right, the quarren put in one thousand, as did the human and the bothan. The verpine had to put in two thousand so that the total equaled double the original bet. Now it was time to announce if you were going to exchange cards or just fold. The bothan folded, the human asked to exchange one card. The quarren exchanged three cards, and the verpine exchanged none. Treen was about to exchange his commander and four of staves, but on an impulse exchange the positive cards instead. He was rewarded with the Idiot card, which was worth zero, the six of sabers, and the two of staves. Treen held back a smile and let his face darken slightly and began to think unhappy thoughts. While negative twenty-two was almost unbeatable, he didn't want to chance someone had an empathic friend that was sensing emotions and relaying the information to his friend. Now that everyone had exchanged cards, it was time to put down additional bets. At any point during this phase of the game anyone could fold and take his additional bets back, but not his opening bets. Treen sensed little to nothing from the human. That one was either completely stupid or had a very disciplined mind. The verpine was still confident and the quarren was still arrogant. The bothan announced that he would fold. The verpine placed two thousand credits in front of him, separated from his pile, but also separated from the pile at the center of the table. Everyone was forced to see the two thousand or fold. The human didn't raise and neither did the quarren. Treen placed an additional two thousand in front of him. No one raised, and everyone saw the bet. "I call," announced Treen, and he was echoed by the other players.

          The verpine played  a hand that consisted of the commander of coins, the nine of coins, the nine of flasks, the three of sabers, and the five of staves. The human played a hand that was the eight of coins, the two of coins, the three of coins, the eight of flasks, and the one of flasks, positive twenty-two. The quarren never showed his hand, he just tossed the card to the dealing machine when he saw the human's hand. Treen played his negative twenty-two. There was a tie. According to the rules of Ancient Sabacc, when there was a tie, it was settled by another hand, with no more wagers and no exchanges. Treen returned his cards to the dealing machine as did the  verpine and the human. The machine dealt each of them five cards. Treen looked at his and was pleased to see the commander of flasks, the commander of coins, the two of flasks, the two of coins, and the one of sabers, pure sabacc. He layed down his hand, and the human did as well revealing the three of all four suits and the Idiot card, a zero. Treen smiled and pulled the credits toward him. He now had twenty-six thousand credits. All he needed with six thousand extra, but he still needed some credits to cover any unforeseen expenses, so he played for the rest of the night. When he was finished he had nine hundred thousand credits. "Well, it has been fun, but I think I have to leave you now."

          The human stood up. "As do I, fare well."

          Treen didn't care about the other human, but after he left the casino he heard the man's voice. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" he asked. Treen turned on him. "Quiet!" he hissed. "Jedi aren't exactly popular these days!" he whispered angrily as he led him to an alley that was more out of sight.

          "Besides, what gives you that idea?" he asked in a slightly more normal tone. "I am a Jedi, or at least I will be. In a few days I'm taking the shuttle to Yavin IV. During the game I tried to sense something from you but I had a lot of trouble." Treen mentally kicked himself for not guessing the other was a Jedi. 

          "What's your name?" asked Treen.

          "My name is Kevin Palor, yours?"

          "I am called Treen Tsi," he replied. "but you were wrong about me being a Jedi. I'm a Sith," he said as a smirk crossed his face. "so you see, I'm going to have to kill you." Treen didn't waste any time in kicking the would-be Jedi in the solar plexus, Kevin stumbled back trying to breath as he clawed at a pocket to pull something out. Treen drew his vibroblade and powered it on. "Did I hear right?" a female voice asked and a twenty-something human looking woman stepped into the alley. She slightly shorter that Treen, but not by that much. Her hair was amethyst with a little silver and black, and her eyes screamed that she wasn't human. "or did you just say that you're a Sith?"

          "Why does it matter? Are you another one of those would-be Jedis?"

          "No," she answered and took a necklace from around her neck. "I am a Jedi master." The necklace had had a small scythe, merely decoration, far to small to be a weapon. But now it grew, and with the lack of a lightsaber, it was something to be reckoned with. The human had recovered from the first blow dealt to him and pulled out a lightsaber. He thumbed on one gold blade, and then another. He was wielding a Sith lightsaber. "That is a Sith weapon!" the woman said. "I know," replied the human. "but it's also a superior weapon, which is why I trained with it. Your name is?"

          "I am the Jedi master Kaeldra," she replied. "are you ready?"

          Treen didn't give them the chance to finish their discussion. He held his hand in front of him, pointing his palm to the human and let loose a blast of destructive force energy. He charged the Jedi master. The human crouched and ten centimeters in front of him the attack collapsed on an invisible barrier. Meanwhile the young Sith and the Jedi clashed. Her scythe was a superior weapon, it had a longer reach and a longer blade, his vibroblade was little more than a long knife. Fortunately though, it seem her greatest strength lied in the force. For while she was a formidable opponent in close combat, he was stronger and tougher. She was faster, but he used his movements more economically, she had obviously been fighting for a long time, and she was good, but Treen had been trained by noghri. Few could match him in normal close combat. He sliced the Jedi's arm and took the chance to run. But after three steps he found himself unable to move. And he was lifted into the air, with the Jedi master looking at him. "You were a good opponent, but I'm afraid you weren't good enough. 'a Jedi's strength flows from the force'," she quoted from some fool or another. But it seemed appropriate to match her with another quote so he said 

          "Never discount a Sith too soon." While she believed that he relied almost solely on his physical strength, which many Sith had, she did not expect much resistance worth worrying about out of him while she held him a meter off the ground unable to move. A loose chunk of duracrete dislodged itself from a wall and collided with her head. She stumbled, but she had already lost concentration. Treen dropped to the ground and sprinted away, but this time he dropped a concussion grenade behind him. The explosion was quite satisfying. Treen still sprinted though, and used the force to aid his speed. He didn't stop running until he got to his rented room and shut the door behind him.  

          It was two days until what he wanted arrived. Another three days to find what he needed and to restore his merchandise to it's original condition. Treen walked over to the bag in which he kept his few belongings. There was some clothes, some datacards, a datapad, and his lightsaber. He'd have to keep that with him from now on.

Well, what did you think? I know I focused mostly on just one place, and I only introduced two more characters. But trust me, I am planning to put the others in soon. Remember to give me feedback, and send me your characters. Oh, yeah. One more thing, I'm saying that they found a cure for the disease that Mara Jade was going through soon before this fic starts. Ja ne!


	3. Gaining Momentum

* blinks looking over chapter 2* I didn't know I made that many grammatical errors, oh well. For those of you who submitted a char that was a full Jedi, not just a trainee, the reason they weren't in the fic, as likely as not, is that they were in that meeting Anakin mentioned in chapter one. If you submitted a Jedi trainee character then there's supposed to be a shuttle headed for Yavin IV with most of the new Jedi recruits in it (the one that Kevin mentioned in chapter 2). I'm thinking about writing a completely meaningless companion fic about someone's dream or something with all the character bios in it so that ff.net can't delete it. Tell me what you think. I would still like to emphasized that you can still submit characters and the longer you wait the harder it will be to fit them into the story. 

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this into the first two chapters, and I would need to write a very extensive one here to give credit where credit is due, so I'm going to say that I plan to eventually write a disclaimer that says who own which character and/or idea. So I'll just say that I don't own Star Wars for now.

          **The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing **

Gaining Momentum 

          "The chair recognizes Senator Depa from the sovereign system of Kessel."

          Senator Coronto Depa rose from his seat and addressed the assembly. "Fellow citizens of the New Republic, the Galactic Star Empire has been our long-standing enemy. The Rebel Alliance was forged to oppose the Empire, and when the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic, they were still our enemy. Eventually, the Empire was able to see reason that they could not win the war they had already lost at Endor years before, and so a treaty was formed. But let's be honest shall we? That treaty merely proclaimed that we were not at war, it didn't change the fact that we are still enemies. And when the Yuzhaan Vong attacked, we were forced to receive the aid of our enemy, the Empire. Only a fool accepts the aid of an enemy when it can be avoided, but why did we need their help? Our military force was depleted when the Yuzhaan Vong attacked, and so we could not defend ourselves. Years of peace have caused our military, through no fault of their own, to be inadequate. We believed that the Empire was the only possible problem that could bother us, so why do we need a military? The Empire did not neglect their military, perhaps that is why so many systems have seceded from the Republic and joined the Empire, it was the only way to get protection. We need to drastically increase our military strength. The Yuuzhan Vong have barely retreated and already talk begins of cutting the military budget for other purposes," he did not have to mention that it was Borsk Fey'lya who had brought up that idea.  

          "As long as there is government, there will be those who oppose it, and it is near impossible to anticipate the most dangerous oppositions. I propose that our military be drastically increased. Not only for the likelihood of a second Yuuzhan Vong invasion, but also because of the possibility of any unknown enemy. I do not offer a plan for this, because I believe that the Admirals and General of the New Republics Armed Forces should be the ones who increase their commands, not some politician. Thank you." Coronto Depa sat down. The rest would be easy now, he had the military's support and that was important. He wasn't human, so the non-human's would be willing to support him, and most humans were to afraid of being accused of prejudiced against aliens to actually show that they favor their own species. There were few groups that didn't think he was the answer to all of their problems, and that was exactly how he liked it.

          Treen Tsi had managed to avoid his two Jedi "friends" for the time needed for his order to arrive, and he once again found himself taking to Garen Vorelas. "Do you have what I ordered?"

          "Yes I do," said Vorelas. "You do have the payment, correct?"

          Treen nodded. "It's in my account. Is the merchandise in original condition?"

          "Amazingly enough, it is, all except for the paint. Which is a really a shame, since you needed it for a collection."

          Treen smiled, so he hadn't believed him after all. "Just show it to me, and I'll transfer the credits into your account."

          "Very well." He left the room and reentered a moment later leading droid carrying a large box. The droid set the box down and left. Treen opened the box and dug through the packing material. Most of the pieces were there but were where was? Oh, there it was. Treen pulled a helmet from the box with a small antennae protruding from the side and gazed into the T-shaped visor. He smiled at the smuggler. "This will do."

          Treen pressed his thumb onto the appropriate place, closing that account. Treen had several, none too large. As he left carrying his box, Vorelas asked him a question. "What do you need with fully functional mandalorian armor?"

          "Didn't I tell you? I have a collection."

          Treen Tsi stood in his room looking into the mirror provided for him. The armor was completely too big for him. But that was not a problem. He had already inspected all the weaponry and circuitry and it seemed in good order, the only thing that it didn't come with was the ammunition. But that was easy enough to find on Couruscant. So he stood there, using the dark side of the force to bend and shrink the armor to fit him. It took a lot of effort, but after two hours, it was finished. The armor was stronger than it was before, the metal more compact. Treen put the armor into a bag he had bought. After all, it would be rather conspicuous to walk around the spaceport looking like Boba Fett. Treen settled into his bed for some sleep. In the morning he would return to his master. Right now he needed sleep.

          He was on the verge of sleep when a sudden pain jarred him awake. The image of a man dressed in Sith robes floated before him. YOU WILL COME, SITH! Treen had been summoned in this manor before by his master, even if this was slightly different this time around. YOU WILL COME NOW! Treen arose and packed his belongings, he knew where he had to go.

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, even for me, and I'm sorry that I seem to spend most of my time on Treen Tsi. Rest assured that I'm almost to the point where I can bring in most, if not all of the other character submissions. Thank you for all of the character submissions and all the reviews I have so far! Please read and review (and for those of you who haven't and want to submit a character)!****


	4. The Dark Lord

Alright everyone, I think the biggest news for this chapter is that I finally did the disclaimer. Or is it that I killed someone's character? Hmmmm (j/k, they're all alive……for now)

One Massive Disclaimer: the following characters I designed( for the most part) and I own them (if Michael wants to debate that then it's fine with me)

Treen Tsi

Galen Salde

Lara Key

Z-295 Headhunter

The following were designed by Michael: 

Kevin Palor

Rachel Key

Other peoples stuff:

Alanna Jinn- Jedi Padawan Alanna

Jui- Allison

Myra Sage- KaKey

Azianius Lacrosse- sorry, ff.net deleted my announcement and the reviews with it, so I don't who sent some of them anymore. Please email me to take credit for your character archangelguilo@yahoo.com

Garen Vorelas-

Faith Starfinder- Brooke

Jazira Orod- Shazirah

Nikki Kenobi- Dothomiri Chick

Shey Klen'lya- sorry, ff.net deleted it

Kaeldra- Dragon Tamer

Samantha Harper- Kerrie

Spook- sorry, ff.net deleted it

Ivri Jibben- Emilie

Drake Nighthalk- Gundam Warrior

Raven Saphire- CCSSakura

Mysh- andres

Princess Myra- Meghan

Jarid- Silas C

Karnl'ya- Jaid Skywalker

Lorania- Andrea

Coronto Depa- Andrea

Daricia Depa- Andrea

Zera Depa- Andrea

Tyko Depa- Andrea

Jarlene Depa- Andrea

Joren Depa- Andrea

Jala Depa- Andrea

Thanks: to everyone who submitted characters for this fic and everyone who reviewed.

Special Thanks: to Michael, because this whole fic is loosely based off our Role-playing sessions. To PadmeSkywalker who has reviewed every chapter so far. And to Andrea for submitting the most characters (eight, wow!) to this fic.

Announcements: Silas C: you need to think of special ability, and the finding the center thing is basically what every Jedi does when he/she uses the force. Also by "Force ability:" I meant how strong in the force, not what your char can do. Please send it to me. Also, for some reason I wasn't able to email this to you.

Requests: Please Review!!!!

The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

The Dark Lord 

          Treen Tsi landed his TIE defender among a multitude of other craft. He dropped out wearing his Sith apprentice robes carrying his lightsaber. Although he had never been here, he knew where he had to go. As Treen approached the Grand Hall, he saw other people, dressed as he was, none gave him a second glance and few a first. As he entered the Grand Hall a man in Sith robes stood on the dais, and he seemed to emanate power and authority. "You are among the last to arrive," said the man. 

          "Coruscant is far from here. May I ask who you are?" replied the young Sith.

          "You may. I am Darth Hatre. I am your master," stated the man.

          "What of Darth Vilen?" Treen asked.

          "Your former master was not willing to accept the new order. He has died."

          "And what is this new order?"

          "Unity. There are always two, one master and one apprentice. It has always been such until now. Now the Sith have been united, and nothing will stand against us."

          "Then—"

          "NO!" screamed the Sith Lord. "I have answered enough of your questions and tolerated them so that you would know the situation. Now you will serve and be respectful. I have a mission for you, come with me," the man seemed to float instead of walk, and Treen followed. 

          As they walked the halls, everyone stopped and kneeled to Darth Hatre. The man led him to a small room with nothing in it except for a girl, probably two years younger than him, maybe one. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and she was dressed in a black tunic. Her light brown hair, a shade lighter than her skin, hung down because her head was tilted as far back as it could go against the wall. Her green striped face was etched in pain and her red lips trembled. Occasionally a sound would come from her, a moan of pain or a whimper. "She was too attached to her former master, but I believe that she is pliable enough now." 

          For a few moments nothing happened. Then it seemed that every taut muscle in the girl relaxed and she lurched forward wide-eyed. "I have a mission for the two of you. You are to go to Yavin IV and spy upon the Jedi Temple there." He turned to the girl. "Do you still claim loyalty to your late master?" she shook her head violently. "N-no master, I-I do not. I submit."

          "Good," the satisfaction in his voice made it obvious that he was smiling." He turned to Treen. "You will have to endure what she did too, if not for a week like she did," the girl shuddered. "and it will be better for you if you do so voluntarily," he glanced at the girl again. "She is in no condition to lead, I place you in charge of her and this mission. You will obey his orders as if they came directly from me," he added to the girl. "You will depart immediately on the _Darkness_. Mission specifics will be onboard. Hanger twelve." Treen nodded as the man left.

          The human looked down at his charge. "What are you called?" he asked harshly. She shied from his voice. "I am Lorania," she replied. 

          Treen felt pity for the woman. Not much, but a little. His features softened. "Come on," he extended his hand to help her up, "we should get going. You have no reason to fear me. I am your commander, and I am responsible for you." She smiled slightly and took his hand. When she stood she stumbled, probably because she had not really used her legs in a week.

          By the time they had reached the hanger Lorania had seemed to have recovered somewhat. While she was definitely shaken, she seemed to be trying to forget it and live in the present. "Will we have to, kill, any Jedi?"

She asked.

          Treen shook his head, "I don't know, that's a possibility." She nodded. The two entered hanger twelve, there was only one ship occupying it. It had the curved wings reminiscent of TIE bombers, but it was larger than a snubfighter, and the nose extended far beyond the wings. A Sith Infiltrator. "Can you fly that?" asked Treen.

          "I can fly anything," she said proudly. "Good," said Treen. "We leave now."

          Alanna sat on the ground outside the Jedi Temple applying a colored liquid to a practice lightsaber. Anakin, Jui and Galen were doing the same. Among the four of them, only Jui was a full Jedi, but Galen was by far the strongest. That was one reason all three of them were going to spar him in a few moments. It was an especially hot day and both Galen and Anakin were stripped to the waist. Alanna regarded them jealously. Anakin already bore several welts from a duel with Galen earlier today, Galen bore no mark. Both were rather muscular and somewhat attractive, especially Galen. He was more muscular than most grown men in the armed forces, and very strong. She wondered how he managed it at fifteen years old. "I am ready," Galen said as he stood. Jui stood and held her practice saber in front of her in a guard position, pointed at Galen's eyes. Alanna quickly set about applying the ink to her saber again as she mentally scolded herself for staring at Anakin and Galen when she was supposed to be doing something else. Not that she was interested in Galen, or Anakin for that matter, but… _oh nevermind._ Anakin stood a moment before she did. "Ready," they both said in unison.

          Galen stood completely still as Anakin and Alanna took positions behind and slightly to his left and right. "Go," said Galen. 

          Anakin was the first to attack, he struck high while Alanna and Jui both stabbed. Galen spun to the side and deflected Anakin's attack, and he jumped into the air, kicking at both Jui and Alanna's midsection. Jui spun to the right and swiped at Galen's head. Alanna wasn't so lucky, she tried to block, but she wasn't quick enough, the force of the kick caused her to stumble and fall on her back. Alanna glared in irritation as the air left her lungs. Jui's attack failed when Galen changed positions so that his body was horizontal. Galen landed on one hand and launched kick at Jui, this one she didn't manage to dodge. That kick forced her to sit on the ground. Anakin swung again for Galen's legs, but he retracted them. Galen spun and extended his legs again, tripping Jui as she tried to rise. Alanna was on her feet again and was rushing toward Galen. He stabbed at Anakin who deflected the blow to the side. That was when Galen advanced to where they were too close to use their practice sabers, so he turned his to point behind him. Alanna barely managed not to impale herself by running into his weapon, she side-stepped it instead, but when Galen swung, a red mark across her arm and the front of her shirt announced that she would have been sliced in half, had they been using real weapons, and that she was out of the match. Galen brought his saber in an upward strike that would have cleaved Anakin in half from crotch to head if it had been a lightsaber. Anakin winced in pain and leaned over slightly, but Galen was no longer concerned with Anakin, it was Jui that was his target. He jumped over her slash and swung for her neck. Jui bent her knees and leaned to her left before rising again, effectively dodging the attack. Jui lunged at Galen with her saber extended. Galen side stepped, but with his side guarded, so that when she spun it only served to put her off balance enough so that he could take her down easily. Once she hit the ground, Galen stabbed her with his saber where her heart was. When the practice weapon bent, Galen was satisfied. He released pressure and the weapon returned to it's normal shape. All this happened in the coarse of two minutes. But for once, Galen seemed to be sweating for more than the heat.

          "Very good, Galen," Jui said. "You're lightsaber skills are excellent. I think—" she was cut short by the whine of repulsorlifts as a shuttle landed a little distance away. The doors opened and multitude of people flooded out. "We should probably get back to our quarters, we might have share with all these new students." Alanna completely agreed. She wanted to meet some of the new students hopefully not all of them would be so focused on training that they could have some fun now and then. Alanna gladly walked jogged to her quarters. When she arrived and saw herself in the mirror, she scowled at the stain in her shirt. She sighed and pulled it off before she looked for a new one. It took all of five minutes for someone to enter. The woman that entered was a little older than her. She was human and her smile showed her good mood. She wore a tight gray shirt with a neckline that was just short of indecent, by Alanna's standards, and tight black pants. "Hi!" she said. "My name's Nikki. What's yours?" 

          It took less than three minutes for the two to become friends. It turned out that both of them came from the same world, Dathomir. "So," said Nikki, "are there any good looking guys here?" she asked. "Well, there's Galen, but most of the other Jedi are either married or just too old. But then again, I think Galen's too young for you. I don't know how old you are, but he's fifteen. Now that I think about it, though, I can't see Galen showing affection for any girl. Or anything, for that matter, besides his training." Nikki sighed, her eyes seemed sad for a moment. "Well, I didn't see all of the new trainees, maybe there's a good looking guy in there somewhere." It was then that Alanna's other new roommate entered. She was a blue skinned Twi'lek. She didn't say a word as she looked for the bed with nothing on it and tossed her bag there. If there was any word to describe what she was wearing, it was functional. She was clad in a loose white shirt and pants with probably eight or more pockets. Making sure that her bag didn't fall off the bed she had tossed it onto, she left the room. Nikki blinked. "Well that was interesting."

In next chapter: What's the empire up to? Why is Luke rushing off to Coruscant with the newly arrived Jedi Master Kaeldra? And is Grand Admiral Thrawn really on Yavin IV?

Closing Statement: Hmmm, I sit here wondering if I should just continue with the other students moving in next chapter, or should I do the idea I was toying with and have all the new students play a game of sabacc? Yeah, there are more new students then I mentioned, but I should be putting them in, in the next chapter, so don't worry. In the disclaimer I didn't include the ships people sent me, since no one who included a name also included statistics for their ships, I'll have to make that up when needed, unless you want to send me stats for your ship now, hmm?


	5. The Knight of the Dark Side

Something occurred to me, I write you guys chapters a lot more than for the people reading AC 198 had to wait a long time between updates 'cause inspiration took me that long. Oh well. On with *grimace* the disclaimer (I'm starting to think that half my fic will be the disclaimer by the time I'm done, *sigh*).

One Massive Disclaimer, Chapter Two:

New Person: Cosan Fross- Culchulainn

Ship's not mentioned:

_Knight_: Galen's ship (me)

_Jedi Witch_: Alanna's ship (same person as Alanna)

_Devil's Touch_: Garen's ship (same person as Garen)

_Twilight Star_: Nikki's ship (same person as Nikki)

_The Final Crisis_: Kaeldra's ship (same person as Kaeldra)

_The White Fang_: Drake's ship (same person as Kaeldra)

_Darkness_: one of Darth Hatre's many ships (me)

That's it for this exciting chapter of "One Massive Disclaimer" will there be more next time? That's up to you.

Thanks: to everyone who submitted characters for this fic and everyone who reviewed.

Special Thanks: to Michael, because this whole fic is loosely based off our Role-playing sessions. To PadmeSkywalker who has reviewed every chapter so far. And to Andrea for submitting the most characters (eight, wow!) to this fic.

Special question about life: I wanted to put more effort into the thank and special thanks than "see last chapter" so I started typing it out. Then I decided that what I said last chapter still applied and that I should save time by using copy and paste. And now I probably wasted all the time I saved by typing this, what does that say about me? Hmmm 

Requests: Read and Review!

The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

The Knight of the Dark Side 

          Drake Nighthalk was among the first off the shuttle when it had reached Yavin IV. He was a full Jedi Knight, so he was surprised to find that he had been assigned two roommates that were just trainees when he was away on a mission. He wanted to meet his roommates, but so far neither had shown. He let his thoughts wander, he didn't do that often anymore, and it was relaxing. He thought what had caused him to start his quest to become a Jedi in the first place. Grand Admiral Thrawn's reign of terror had caused many people to change occupations. It had changed his whole life. He had been separated from his parents, he couldn't really remember the details, he was pretty young, on a trip away from home. He hadn't found them since. He had never seen Thrawn, but he'd heard him described several times. He was a Jedi, and Jedi weren't supposed to hate, but he did hate Thrawn. He sighed, and tried to recall the few memories he had retained of his parents.

          Someone entering the room jerked him out of his reverie. "Hello," said Drake before opening his eyes as he stood up. "My," he stopped when he found himself staring face to face with someone who possessed glowing red eyes and blue skin. Drake's throat constricted for a moment. It couldn't be Thrawn, he was dead, long dead. But he was right there staring him in the face. 

          "Hello," he responded. "My name is Mysh." Drake's found himself able to breath again. Now that he really looked the person in front of him was far to young to be Thrawn. "My name's Drake," he said.

          "Hey," another blue skinned face stuck in the doorway. "My name's Cosan, I guess you guys are my roommates," his words sounded somewhat raspy from the breathing mask he was wearing. Drake smiled, both of his new roommates seemed nice enough. But then, first impressions could be deceiving. 

          Captain Centari of the Galactic Star Empire's Imperial Navy stood gazing out of the bridge veiwport of the Chimera. The mottled sky of hyperspace met his gaze, they were en route to Bastion for a meeting with Admiral Pellaen. The mottled sky of hyperspace reverted to starlines, and the starlines faded into stars. Below them was the planet Bastion, the Imperial capitol. "You have the bridge," he said to his first officer, and departed for the shuttle bays. Moments later, he was descending through Bastion's atmosphere in a Lambda class shuttle. 

          Centari briskly returned the salute of a lower officer as he strode down the halls of the Imperial Capitol building. He was about to enter the room designated for this meeting, when the doors opened and just over a dozen imperial officers filed out of the room, seeming rather satisfied, and expectant. That was one of the last things he had expected. In the past few years, over fifty of the Empire's Imperial Star Destroyers had been scrapped, and more than that were being reconditioned, it had left the Imperial Navy in a pitiful state, hardly adequate to protect the newcomers. This had to be very good news.

          "Sir," Centari said, spotting Pellaen still sitting in the room. "Apparently there was a miscommunication. I was under the impression that this assembly started at 1600."

          "It started a 1500," said Pellaen, "but don't worry yourself Captain, the miscommunication was intentional. Please come in."     

          Centari walked into the room. And the doors shut behind him. Pellaen pushed a button and a holographic display of the Empire. "With so many systems of the New Republic seceding to us, there was a need to boost our military strength. Captain, approximately how many Imperial Star Destroyers are active in the fleet currently?" 

          "150, sir."

          "Yes. Let me show you this." The holograph changed and showed an area of space Centari was not familiar with. 

          "These are Imperial Colonies, very few people know about them, and this is why," an information grid came up, Centari skimmed over it, the natural resources contained on these worlds was nothing short of incredible.            "Were any of them inhabited?" asked the Captain. 

          "No," replied Pellaen. "This is the current resources, it had more when it was discovered."

          "What happened to those resources?"

          "They were used, to build ships," Pellaen tapped another button and the view shifted to the Empire. 

          Division lines appeared, separating four sections, and two sections within each larger section, each approximately the same size. The border around one of the smaller sections brightened and that section was magnified. The image became that of an Imperial fleet, and a rather large one. Five Imperial Star Destroyers, that by itself is a force to be reckoned with, but for support it also had three assault cruisers, thirteen victory star destroyers, one interdictor, and a few other smaller ships. "I have divided the Empire into four quadrants, each with two sections. Each section has it's own fleet, like the one you're looking at right now." This was amazing, with a military like that, the Empire would have a good shot at surviving an invasion from the New Republic, but would leave little room for attack.

          "Each quadrant will have it's own fleet as well, like this." 

          Pellaen pushed another button and the image showed nine imperial star destroyers, sixteen victory star destroyers, his breath caught. There it was, something beautiful, a Super Star Destroyer. "There will be four fleets this size?" he asked.

          "No, there already are," said Pellaen, "Unless I say otherwise, everything I show you is already complete."

          Centari felt dizzy, the amount of firepower was amazing to think of. Pellaen pushed another button and the image changed to a still larger fleet. This one had three super star destroyers, and one ship larger than those. "What is that?" he asked.

          "That," Pellaen said, "is a Nova class star destroyer. The only star destroyer previous to its design that exceeded it in firepower was the Eclipse class star destroyer."

          It was huge. But Pellaen wasn't finished. "This is an image of the thirteenth fleet, its assignment is to protect Bastion. The fourteenth fleet is the command fleet. Let me show you the Chimera II."

          An image appeared of a star destroyer that resembled the Nova, except it was larger, and the size comparison was insane. "This is a Super Nova Class Star Destroyer. The only ships that surpassed its capacity and firepower in known existence had a super laser. The 150 Imperial Star Destroyers you mentioned earlier will patrol and guard the new space, recently acquired from the New Republic."

          With a fleet like this, nothing could stand in the Empire's way, should it begin to conquer once again, and nothing could conquer them. The Empire could yet exceed its prime in the days of Palpatine. "This is your assignment. Everyone else at the meeting you missed was told this information, and given command of one of the first thirteen fleets. I command the fourteenth. I'm giving you command of the fifteen. The fifteenth fleet is identical to the thirteenth in size and power, so you will be commanding off of the bridge of a Nova class star destroyer. There is however, one major difference in your command than any other." Pellaen paused to let what he had said sink in. 

          "Every ship in your command will be equipped with a cloaking shield. You will be able to use your sensors, however, via these," he gestured to the new image being displayed, a sensory probe. "Each probe is equipped with the most advanced stealth system in existence. These probes will remain halfway inside, and halfway outside of the cloaking shield to provide sensor data. Your first mission is to report on the ship movements of the New Republic, Intelligence believes that there may be a war coming, and I want advance notice of it. If you find conclusive evidence of a coming offensive, I want you to strike, and let no one escape. Understood?"

          "Yes, sir."

          "Jedi Skywalker, I must speak with you," Luke looked back at the woman who had spoken to him. At first glance, the girl could have been mistaken for a human, if it weren't for the silver eyes that seemed flecked with violet specks. 

          "Yes?" responded Luke.  

          "I am the Jedi Master Kaeldra, and I have an urgent matter I must speak with you in private," Luke sensed no deception from her.

          "Very well, please, follow me," Luke led her to his office.

          Neither spoke as they walked the halls of the Massassi temple, some of the students or teachers made a small bow to Luke as he passed. When they did arrive Luke closed the door behind her using telekinesis. She was quite adept at telekinesis herself. "You say you are a Jedi Master?" asked Luke. 

          "I am," she replied, "I am a dragonian, a race that lives far longer than humans. I am actually 1025 years old, and I am the last Jedi of the old order."         

          Luke gazed at her a moment before asking, "What is this urgent matter you spoke of?"

          "The Sith have returned, on Couruscant myself and one of your new students battled him," said the Jedi.

          "The Sith?" asked Luke, "Yes, that would explain the disturbances we have been feeling. Do you have a ship?" he asked. 

          "I do," she replied.

          "We must go to Couruscant and inform the council of this, tell them that the Jedi must handle this matter."

          The Jedi Master Kaeldra nodded her ascent.

          "Hi," said a cheery voice. Myra Sage looked up from her datapad, and remembered that the new students were arriving today. "Hi, my name's Myra, are you one of the new Jedi rooming with me?" she asked.

          The woman smiled and gave a small laugh. "My name's Jazira Orod, and I am rooming with you, but no, I'm not a Jedi. I'm one of the instructors, I teach first aid." 

          Most of the curriculum was based on using the force, but there was other parts of it, like group leadership, first aid, piloting, close combat, things like that. "Hey, how's everyone going?" asked a casual voice. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She was clad in a loose fitting jumpsuit, carrying a duffel bag. There was a round of introductions all around; the new girl was Faith Starfinder.  

          That night most people were settling into their quarters, Mysh had lured his roommates into a strategy game, one they were badly losing soon after it started. Karn' lya could be seen in the hanger maintaining her X-wing. Galen stalked the halls, and those that knew him would have almost called him nervous if it were any other person. A few students had gotten together for a game of sabacc, and it seemed appropriate to play Force Sabaac, since they were soon too be Jedi.

          "I call light," said Kevin Palor. 

          Nikki Kenobi, a descendant of Obi-Wan's brother, looked over her cards. Anakin started to announce which arcane he would choose when Nikki said, "What was that?"

          Everyone was quiet, listening for what she heard, but the sound didn't repeat itself. "Is this normal?" whispered Mira, she was a princess, but her royal standing didn't count for much at the Jedi Academy. 

          Anakin looked to where she motioned, and saw that the floor was covered in a dense black fog. "This is just something that happens at night on Yavin IV, right?"

          Anakin shook his head. Just then, the door opened, and revealed the figure of a man who was much taller than any other human any of them had met, if he was indeed human. He was covered in metal armor that contoured to the shape of his chest, and there were two long curved blades that extended from his forearms. Complementing the blades were the multiple spikes that extended from various points on his armor. His skin was a leathery gray, as gray as human skin could be without being dyed or tattooed. His eyes burned with hatred greater than any of them had ever encountered. "Not since Exar Kun," said the raspy voice that seemed to penetrate to the core of their beings and filled them with fear, "has there been one who bore the title, 'Knight of the Dark Side', now there is another. Come Jedi, you must play with me," a red glow appeared around his blades and he motioned to the trainees sitting before him.


	6. Trial by Fire

Hmm, I wonder, should I continue with this guy at the Jedi Academy or not? Maybe I should do something else? Hmmm. Naw, as much as I want to torment you and not go back to the Jedi Temple for a few more chapters, I haven't figured out how to write my other ideas.

Sorry folks, chapter three for one massive disclaimer isn't out yet, I hope you're not too disappointed.

Author's Note: Myra and Mira are two different people. Myra was at the Jedi Academy most of her life, Mira is a new student.

Requests: Read and Review!!!

The Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

       Trial by Fire 

          "Not since Exar Kun," said the raspy voice that seemed to penetrate to the core of their beings and filled them with fear, "has there been one who bore the title, 'Knight of the Dark Side', now there is another. Come Jedi, you must play with me," a red glow appeared around his blades and he motioned to the trainees sitting before him.

          Kevin Palor was the first to leap from his chair and ignite his lightsaber. Fortunately most new students that had a lightsaber still carried it around with them to emphasize the fact that they had one. Two gold blade extended from Kevin's weapon and Nikki ignited her blue-gray blade. Anakin didn't have his lightsaber, but that didn't stop him from assuming a fighting stance and preparing for hand to hand combat. Rachel Key ignited a blue lightsaber and her sister Lara ignited two deep violet blades, one for each hand. The Jedi were lined up for battle. 

          Kevin led the attack, sweeping for his head, and Nikki struck at the Sith's legs. The Sith Knight blocked each attack with his curved blades, and kicked a charging Anakin in the face, hard. The boy stumbled back with blood pouring from his nose, and from the disfiguration of his face, one of his cheekbones had shattered. Rachel flipped a switch and her lightsaber blade doubled in length and the sisters joined the fray. The four trainees struck at their opponent again and again, but there were no blows landed. Students ran to their doors to see what was happening, and when they saw, those who possessed a lightsaber grabbed theirs and joined the melee. Seven more students joined the battle, this man was fighting eleven students at the same time and didn't take a scratch, but he did have to retreat to the outside. Kevin swung and the Sith jumped into the air and turned himself horizontal with the ground and kicked Kevin in the chest, and then he did the same to the others in his immediate vicinity, running in a circle off of the students. Mysh jumped in, but his attack ended when the dark knight kicked his knee out, just short of severing the chiss' shin. Alanna swung an upward attack simultaneously with Samantha Harpers downward strike. The man rolled to avoid the strikes and took a step closer to Samantha; his elbow imminently smashed her face. Alanna tried to attack him again, but a round kick to the side of her head with enough force to knock her to the ground ended that assault.

          Mira tried to attack him, but he took her lightsaber from her and threw it into the jungle. After he left a gash in Raven's arm, he took Mira's consciousness. Raven valiantly switched her lightsaber from her left hand to her right when her left arm became useless. Her heroics was short lived, however, when the red glow disappeared from the Sith's blade and it folded backwards. He punched the girl and her feet didn't touch the ground for a full ten meters. The blade assumed it's original position and the glow returned. Faith Starfinder and Drake Nighthalk stood infront of the Sith without fear and attacked. Drake was a full Jedi and had a greater mastery of the force than most of the students. Both Jedi and trainee attacked at the same time, but Drake attacked both with the force, and his lightsaber. While blades of energy threatened to cleave the flesh of the Sith, a fist of Telekinesis connected with the knights jaw. "I can play that way too, Jedi," said the raspy voice. 

          Faith rushed the downed Sith in hopes of defeating him, but she found herself suspended in midair, and every time she used the force, a counter effort overwhelmed her, so she could do nothing. Drake was not so lucky. The Sith rose from where he fell, still straight, not pushing himself up, just rising. Suddenly Drake doubled over and dropped his lightsaber so he could clutch his stomach in pain. There was a resounding snap as Drake was knocked to the side by an invisible blow to the head. The brave Jedi rose again only to be struck again, this time he coughed up blood. "SITH!" a voice shouted. 

          The dark knight turned and saw his four original opponents, Kevin Palor, Nikki Kenobi, Rachel Key, and Lara Key, standing there, lightsabers ignited, the very picture of unity and defiance. "YOU STILL HAVE ENEMIES THAT CAN FIGHT LEFT!" boomed the voice of Palor. The force that suspended Faith dropped her and released Drake, but he was no longer in any condition for anything. Faith charged her opponent, but a back kick to the face caused her to lose consciousness. 

          "Pitiful Jedi, I had thought that you could do better than this," said the raspy voice. 

          "You want to see better?" asked a calm voice. A light blue blade appeared in the shadows, "Then see this," a white beam of light launched from the shadows and connected with the Sith's torso. 

          The warrior showed little sign of it, but it was obvious that he was damaged. Galen emerged from the shadows. "I will rid the galaxy of your kind of evil, and you are first on my list."

          Galen rushed at the Knight of the Dark Side and both moved fast enough that they left several afterimages with every movement, although the fact that it was night did help somewhat. Galen attacked, the Knight dodged. The Knight stabbed, Galen parried. Galen spun, the Knight kicked.  It was a deadly match, and it seemed neither could win. 

          With no warning, the Knight leaped back ten meters from Galen and spoke. "So there are students with skill, but that is to be expected of you. My mission is accomplished, goodbye."

          The Knight waved his hand and Galen flew backwards and hit the wall of the massassi temple, no he flew directly through it. There were sounds of several other similar impacts and penetrations. With that, the Sith ran faster than any speeder could travel into the jungle. The four remaining Jedi trainees looked at the courtyard; there were seven unconscious bodies lying there, and two probably very damaged bodies inside, not including whomever Galen had hit when he started flying through walls. There was a lot of work to be done, and they had better get started. The four shut off their lightsabers and went to find anyone who knew about providing medical attention, to prep the bacta tanks, to tell the real Jedi what had happened. Each of them hoped that Sith wouldn't return. Galen, in his last moments of consciousness hoped against hope that he would be strong enough to defeat that Sith, when he returned, or when he was found.

Yeah, I know it was short, but it was worth it right?!?! Yes? No? I want to know!


	7. A New Actor in the Theater of War

Well, I'm back. Sorry it took a while, thanx goes out to everyone who reviewed, I love reading reviews. Umm, yeah, I think that's it for now. 

Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing 

A New Actor in the Theater of War 

          Klaxons blared as the crew of the _Lusankya scrambled to their positions. Moments ago a ship of incredible size and power appeared in New Republic space, and made its intentions known as hostile. The __Lusankya was a Super Star Destroyer, and few ships had ever been built that surpassed its firepower. The Super Star Destroyer was accompanied by four other ships, two Imperial Star Destroyers mark two, and two Mon Calamari Cruisers. With a fleet like that, there was little that could stop it. Shey Klen'lya was a member of the elite Rouge squadron, which was currently stationed on __Lusankya, it seemed Rouge squadron was moved around a lot lately. _

          "Prepare to launch fighters as soon as we drop out of hyperspace," announced the intercom. Shey strapped herself in and awaited combat. Her flight had certainly improved after running sims against Wedge Antilles and Tyco Clechu, and they were flying with the Rouges today, since two were restricted from flying. They had managed to open the lock on the cabinet that kept all of the intoxicating beverages in the pilot's lounge. Both were too drunk to fly.

          "Dropping out of hyperspace," announced the comm. "Deploying fighters." A swarm of X-wings, A-wings, B-wings, and Blade-34's leaped from the docking bays that they had sat docile in. "Point squadron, Shield squadron, provide cover for the freighters as they retreat," two squadrons of X-wings broke off from the main group and engaged the fighters pestering the corillean corvettes that had fallen prey to the larger ship. Shey was minded of the holos she'd seen from the assault on the death star for two reasons, the amount of snubfighters, and the size of the other ship. "Lock S-foils in attack position. X-wings, A-wings, TIEs," continued Gavin, "break by squadrons and engage. Blades and B-wings let loose on the capitol ship with your torps then feel free to engage." A chorus of "Roger that"s followed the orders. The ship was huge, but she had something more important to attend to than staring at awe in a ship right now. 

          Gavin switched to squadron frequency. "Anyone got an idea what those enemy fighters are?" he asked.

          "They remind me of Blades," Rouge eight said, and indeed they were reminiscent of the Adumari starfighters, almost exactly the same in appearance, except these enemy craft were smaller.

          "They were probably designed with atmospheric combat in mind," said Wedge. 

          "Roger that. Rouges, this is Rouge one. Break by wings and engage."

          Shey switched to dual linked laser fire and prepared to engage. Two enemy fighters, probably wingmen fired a few shots at Shey and her wingman, none connected, they were probably meant to scare. Shey fired one dual linked blast to port and slightly above the other fighter, aiming by instinct, and fired a second below and to starboard. The fighter broke exactly as she had predicted and was hit by the second shot. Shey's wingman destroyed the other fighter with a quad linked burst of energy. The first fighter was not much trouble and exploded without anymore help from the X-wings. Gavin's voice broke over the comm again, "Blades, B-wings. Commence bombardment." Both types of fighters began their bombing run on the ship, but many were falling victim to turbolasers, they shouldn't have been that accurate. "Break off bombardment, Farsight, any suggestions?"

          The sensor ship took a moment before responding. "Records show that the closer you are to the ships hull the less accurate their turbolasers seem to be."

          "Roger that, Farsight," said Gavin. "B-wing squadrons, Blade 34's, recommence bombardment, stay as close to the target as you can."

          "Understood, Leader," came the replies from the squadron commanders.  Again the B-wings and Blades leaped down at the unknown vessel, this time much closer. The B-wings let loose their proton torpedoes in pairs, but the Blade's, with lesser speed and maneuverability, had one aspect that few starfighters surpassed. The Blade 34 could carry an incredible twelve proton torpedoes, and could fire six simultaneously, making it an excellent fighter-bomber. The impact of so many torpedoes wreaked havoc on the shields and they failed for that section of the ship. "Rouge leader, this is Blaze leader. I think that us A-wings and TIEs can wrap up the snubfighters, maybe you X-wings should add your torps to the mix?"

          "Sounds good to me," replied Gavin. "X-wings join in the bombardment." 

          The X-wing squadrons swooped down upon the larger ship, like a flock of predator birds attacking a larger foe. "Rouge leader, this is Farsight, I'm reading shields are failing in other parts of the ship, I don't think they can reroute power to the shields protecting this section of the ship," the other side of the ship was contending with a full barrage from a Super Star Destroyer and the other capitol ships. 

          "We can't keep their shield honest," said Gavin over fleet frequency, "So let's do some damage. Those not engaged in combat, start strafing the surface, remember, the closer we get, the less they'll hit us, lets go!" The starfighters easily avoided the turbolaser blasts. 

          The snubfighters started strafing runs on the surface of the massive ship, and when they did, they noticed something. "Leader, this is Bowman six, I'm seeing quadex laser cannons on this ship," just then a message came in from Farsight. "Leader, shields are rising, get out of there!"

          It was too late though, as the pilot glanced at their displays, they saw the shields over their heads, trapping them inside. The lasers opened fire, and they were quite adept at hitting their target at this range. "Leader, this is Farsight. Try to aim for the towers on the ship, those are the primary shield generators, I think."

          "Roger that farsight. You heard him, open fire on the towers!" Shey didn't have to be told twice, her shields were near failing. "Rusty," she addressed her astromech, "how many torps left?"

          The response that came to her didn't thrill her, only two. "Lock onto the greatest energy source you can detect in the tower and tell me when you have it."

          It didn't take long, that was a lot of energy. A small smile played across her lips as she launched two blue streaks leaped from her fighter and collided with the tower resulting in an explosion. "All fighters, this is the _Lusankya, those that cannot make the hyperspace jump return to your ship, otherwise just get out of here as soon as you can."_

          Just then a message came from Farsight. "Shields have failed, get out of there, now!" Shey pulled up and started punching in the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace. "Rusty, are we ready?" the R5 unit beeped an affirmative. Shey pulled a lever and stars faded to starlines that became the mottled sky of hyperspace.

          Alanna Jinn and Nikki Kenobi sat outside the Jedi Temple and talked of different things, mostly the events of the previous night. "Do you really think he was as powerful as Exar Kun?" asked Alanna.

          "Doubtful," said Karnl'ya who was passing by, and for once in a very long while joined a conversation without being invited, truth be told she usually didn't join in conversations even when she was invited. "From what I understand of Exar Kun, if he were here he would have had very little to worry about with anyone here, I don't know how strong Galen really is, but I doubt he's stronger than Master Skywalker. If this 'Dark Knight' was as powerful as that, then why wait until Master Skywalker left?

          During her explanation, both Nikki and Alanna had recovered from the small shock of Karnl'ya speaking. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with Karnl'ya, Alanna," said Nikki, "It's doubtful that he's as powerful as—who's that?"

          The other two girls turned their head and saw a very tall man short spiky red hair descend the ramp from the shuttle. "I guess he's one of the new recruits, why?" replied Alanna.

          A small smile crossed Nikki's lips and a predatory gleam entered her eyes as she rose and went to meet the newcomer. The way she swayed when she walked attracted the gaze of every male with a line of sight, except the one she was walking towards, he hadn't noticed her yet. Alanna groaned and Karnl'ya rolled her eyes in frustration. How could she go from talking to something important to some man she'd never met before was beyond the twi'lek. Alanna was just irritated, but she did sympathize. Almost everyone at the temple was either far to young for Nikki, far too old, or already taken. He looked to about the same age.

          "Hello," said a perky voice, Cyru turned to face a rather attractive woman with black hair that spilled over her shoulders and fell to her he waist and stunning green eyes. "Are you a new student?" Cyru was about to answer until he noticed how low the neckline of the shirt she was wearing was, when he did he coughed and his cheeks reddened slightly. "Uhm, yeah, I mean yes, I am." The woman had apparently noticed his embarrassment, because judging from her expression she was quite amused. Cyru determined to keep eye contact when he looked at her and not… let his eyes wander. "Umm, do you know where I'm suppose to go to find out where I sleep?"

          The woman had the look of someone deciding whether or not to say something on her mind. "Yeah, this way," she grabbed his arm led him inside the temple. 

          It looked rather comical, the short Dathomiri woman leading the man that stood head and shoulder taller than nearly all other humans. "Oh, I forgot to ask what your name was, I am called Cyru," said the man.

          The woman smiled, a smile that made Cyru a little nervous. "My name's Nikki, you might want to remember that," she said.

          "Any particular reason?" Cyru asked.

          "Yes," Nikki replied, and smiled even more. Now Cyru was defiantly nervous.       

          Galen Salde floated almost motionless in a bacta tank in the Jedi temple on Yavin IV. So did a few others, but there were only so many bacta tanks and so many wounded that only the most serious injured got the luxury of a bacta tank. 

          _Where am I? Can't tell, vision is too blurry, other senses almost useless. How did I get here, I was training, and…… I fought, a SITH. How did they rise again? Was I captured? No, not captured, I'd be either dead or in more pain. What happened then? Oh yes, the walls he sent me through, I must be in a bacta tank. I don't have time for this, I need to train; he could be back at any time. I need to train. I should probably intensify my training, and then I might defeat him next time. Maybe I won't be too late next time, too many were hurt before I intervened. Above anyone else it is I who should protect others from the Sith. _

          "What do you think?" asked a male voice as Jazira Orod glanced up from her board and saw Coran Fross enter the medical wing. He was one of the new recruits, not the ones that had arrived that morning, not the day before, apparently the first shuttle missed a few people. "I think they will make a full recovery," she motioned to Galen, Anakin, and Drake suspended in bacta. The tall man nodded, said "Thank you," and left. All of the other injuries weren't serious enough to warrant a bacta tank, most everyone was recovered enough to go on with their normal lives.  

          "Hey, you ok?"

          Rachel Key looked up with a start to the source of the question. She had been thinking of the events of the previous night when a boy disturbed her reverie, roughly the same age as she herself. Kevin Palor had unkempt brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled as one who was unused to the expression would, not a grin, but a small smile.  

          "I'm fine, thanks," replied Rachel, returning the smile. "What are you doing?" Rachel looked where Kevin had gestured, and remembered that she had taken apart her lightsaber.

          "Well, after last night I realized that I don't handle a lightsaber blade as long as mine is as well as I had hoped, I can't get a feel of the distance, I keep thinking that it's half as long as it really is, and I have to change my techniques at the last minute, which means they aren't nearly as effective as they should be."

          "I don't know, you looked pretty good last night," Kevin said.

          Rachel's smile widened slightly at the complement. "My techniques were sloppy enough that anyone could see that I was messing up, but thank you."

          Kevin shrugged. _I wasn't talking about your lightsaber skills. "So why take it apart?"_

          "Well, since I don't fight well with a longer blade, I decided to make my lightsaber like yours, you know, dual blades?"

          "Ah," said Kevin. "A wise choice. But I should warn you it is harder to use a dual blade than a single blade. You have to be more aware of your weapon, and it is more difficult to control, but once you can, it is far superior."

          "I think I can handle it," said Rachel. "That is, if you'll teach me how to use this kind of saber when I'm ready to learn."

          Kevin's smile widened a bit, this time with a little amusement. He made a small bow and said, "It would be my pleasure."

          Kevin walked away and Rachel watched him go. "What do you think?" she asked her sister.

          Lara looked up from the datapad she had been studying. It was very easy for most people to overlook her when she was reading. If past experience was anything to go by, then she had no idea about anything that had happened. "What do you think?" Rachel asked again. "You know, about what just happened?"

          Lara's blue eyes stared at Rachel blankly, her blonde ponytail shook slightly as Lara herself shook her head, and two wisps of hair escaped from where Lara had hastily placed them that morning. Rachel sighed in slight annoyance. "Nevermind," Lara nodded and returned to her pad. 

          "Master," a Sith Lord bent knee before the one being that he answered to. "I have received word that there is a new military force assaulting systems in the outer rim, and also that a certain senator in the New Republic Senate is trying to amass power for himself."

          The dark being did not even turn to face its underling. "They are of no consequence. They will only add to the chaos, and that helps me. The only threat to you and those under you are the Jedi. Just make sure that they are dealt with."

          The Sith Lord prostrated himself before his master. "As you command, my lord."  

To be continued… 

          Well everyone, sorry this took so long, the short version of my excuse is a lot of stuff happened and I couldn't get around to finishing this up for a while. The somewhat longer version is that during exams I barely had the capability to write emails, much less a chapter. Then afterward one thing after another came up until I couldn't work on it until Christmas Eve 11:58 PM. That's all for Chronicles of the New Jedi Knights: Trouble Brewing. Be on the look out for Chapter two, though I don't know what to call it yet. My apologies to those who did not get much time in the fic, and my most sincere apologies to Emilie, who submitted Ivri Jibben before this fic ever started, and I still haven't put her char in, unless something drastically unforeseen happens, I plan to have her to make her appearance in one of the next two parts. Silas C, if you don't send me the information I asked for in chapter 4 than I can't use your char, sorry. I plan to post this on the 25 as a Christmas present to all of you, but that might not happen. I wish everyone a happy Christmas, and remember that the real reason of Christmas is Jesus Christ. Ja ne!

archangel


End file.
